


This is a tribute to...you

by Sunflower_099, toomanythoughtstothinkabout (imnotokay_imgay)



Series: The Subtle Art of Not Being Okay [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_099/pseuds/Sunflower_099, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotokay_imgay/pseuds/toomanythoughtstothinkabout
Series: The Subtle Art of Not Being Okay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186412
Kudos: 1





	This is a tribute to...you

This is a tribute to the days when it’s an effort to drag yourself out of bed in the morning, when you can’t find the strength to get dressed or brush your hair. For the times when even a smile feels like too much effort, and laughter is impossible. To the feeling of suffocating, of drowning, of being crushed under the weight of so many expectations. This is to the people who feel like the whole world is against them, an unstoppable force trying to drag your head under the waves.

This is a tribute to the people who have held on for this long, who have seen the sun rise for another day and set for another night. It’s for the people who don’t know why they hang on so tightly to life but they do, because the only thing they have left is existence. For the people who bear mental and physical scars but still hold their head up high and try to do their best, even while they’re hurting. To those who have felt the waves come crashing down and dragging them under but have fought their way back up for air.

This is a tribute to all the times you’ve cried until you felt numb, the times when it felt like you were dying, the times you sat and stared at the wall hoping to feel something. To your strength, for making it this far; your courage, for getting up and facing the world everyday; your fight, for not letting yourself be drowned by the expectations. For the times when it all felt like too much and you wanted to take the pain away. But you’re still here, you’re still feeling the warmth of the sun and the chill of the wind. For the tears and blood shed, for the times that can never be regained nor forgotten, for the pain and suffering that continues even now, this is a tribute to you.

~Nox


End file.
